Evil Bite Tastes Pointless True Murder Sushi rabu!
by AsikIkisa
Summary: One sentence fills from DRRR kink meme. Various pairings, Chapter 2 includes Pedobear/Everyone, Sentences are messy. Shizaya, Shikizaya Shiki-Izaya-Shizuo Butler!Shizuo DelicPsyche etc... Rated M and contains Fail!porn.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Izaya/Roppi  
>The moon was the only light in the room where two naked men lie on the floor, hands brushing each others abdomen, both reminiscing the evil hate sex they just had, delighted with the pleasant afterglow.<p>

Bite Shizuo/Hibiya  
>"Hahh... Hibi-kun... deeper, will you?" Shizuo had precisely got the first blowjob from Hibiya, ever since they were dating, it was not a professional one, but Hibiya was doing his best so Shizuo could come, and that he would finally taste the mysterious "cum" that everyone was talking about, but he had never done this before and thus he didn't know that you shouldn't bite on the cock while you lick it, fortunately Shizuo didn't mind that... hopefully.<p>

Taste Tsukihima/Izaya  
>"Nngggh, Tsuki-chan don't you dare stop now..." Izaya moaned as the blonde with glasses licked his first nipple, as a introduction to foreplay, though Tsukihima have never had sex before, his lips at Izayas nipples was god-like, and Tsukihima himself enjoyed the bitter-and-sour taste that the juice of Izayas nipples had, but he didn't knew that something bigger and more tasteful was awaiting him later.<p>

Pointless Akabayashi/Shiki  
>Rough hand pulled for the dark hair as Akabayashi thrust into that tight hole, with unsure gentleness, and Shiki was beginning to feel the pleasure spreading through his body, when suddenly the red-haired man stopped, and brushed those silky black with his hand that he previously pulled them for, "What the hell are you doing, Akabayashi, hurry and end this so I can finally come, damn it..." but the red-haired yakuza was silent and didn't stop to brush the executives hair, to after a while continue thrusting with all his might, and Akabayashi thought that all of this was just so... pointless.<p>

Tied Up Delic/Psyche  
>The pink cables were everywhere in that dark room, many knots between the beginning leading to the earphone and the ending, coming from an old mp3-player, the reason why the cables were all over the place was that Delic couldn't take these knots off and asked Psyche to help him, with both of them tied up in that mess as a result, both of them now kissing and licking on their earlobes, and somehow they succeeded to take off their clothes, but not to get out of those bright-pink cables, so they just continued to kiss and undress one another until Psyche's pants landed on the floor, and Delic suggested to give him a blowjob through his boxers, but Psyche disapproved saying "If we have come this far, why don't you get into my pants like you always wanted to?" and Delic agreed.<p>

Mutual Tsugaru/Butler!Shizuo  
>The blue kimono was stained white from the butlers orgasm, his ribbon and the black coat likewise, but they didn't care, for it was the third time both of them came that night and it was only masturbation, in fact they both wanted to fuck one another but they didn't know who would top and they didn't want to do it two times in order to know who was better at it, so the fear of topping and the pleasure of masturbation were... mutual.<p>

Shiki→Izaya←Shizuo Yearning  
>The pleasure was indescribable, when he was between them, and was taken from his back and by face at the same time, of course it may happen that he bites on Shizuos cock or locks Shiki in his entrance for a couple of minutes but he didn't care, because it was his pleasure they were yearning and wishing for, so after both of them came into him at the same time, he was so overwhelmed that he didn't hear Shikis suggestion, "So, Hewaijima-san how about we take him both from the back, and thus fuck him senseless?" nor did Izaya hear that Shizuo agreed to it, but he was prepared even for double penetration from both men he truly loved.<p>

Desires Shizuo/Shiki  
>These thrusts of that big wet cock was painful to his prostate, but at the same time it gave him overwhelming pleasure, and it was worth it, despite the pain and the fact that tonight he'll be probably fucked senseless, but as long as he can feel that delicious (Yes, yes he sucked on it before, so he was sure that it was very delicious) cock inside him, he didn't care, because for once he can complete somebody's desires.<p>

True Butler!Shizuo/ Roppi  
>It started as nearly everything else, with a confession, of a true love, but in no time it happened to be an excuse for a rough raw fucking for the whole night, Butler was at his fifth while Roppi was at his seventh orgasm, and the was tired of it, but that idiot of a butler didn't seem to have enough yet, so Roppi kissed him and the other begun to gently suck at his nipples which caused them and Roppi himself to come yet again that night, as a matter of fact, Roppi didn't know why he was letting that butler fuck him, because he swore to Tsukihima that he belongs to him forever, but as sentimental as Roppi was, he got caught in that talk about true love and those things.<p>

Victory HS Kadota/Izaya/Kadota  
>It was one of the normal days at Raira, when Shizuo and Izaya kept fighting on every break, and Kadota was observing them, and then it struck him as a lighting that he was in love with Izaya, but he was too shy to tell him, so he wrote a letter instead and confessed that he want to meet the raven teen at the science class after school, unfortunately Izaya was beaten by Shizuo as always, and he headed straight home, so next day he read the letter and knew that it was from Kadota, so he decided to troll him into being a virgin, so after school that day, Izaya said that he wanted to be fucked by Kadota right there, and Dotachin agreed, so as foreplay was kissing, then a bit of licking Izaya's nipples which made the raven-haired boy aroused, and then when Kadota had barely entered Izaya's hole, the door opened and Shizuo came in, and asked if he can join the fun, but Kadota disapproved of that, which didn't stop Shizuo from kissing Izaya and bid him farewell, so after the blonde left Kadota continued where he stopped and then Izaya admitted that he trolled him into being a virgin and said that Shizuo was far better at kissing him and he weren't so slow at making Izaya aroused, so Izaya ripped Kadotas clothes and fucked him senseless, claiming his victory on trolling people with his innocent smirk.<p>

Murder Shizaya + Gang  
>It was the last one, and then, soon, hopefully it'll be the end, at least for me, but I don't really care about Shizu-chan, because, well he'll be going trough the same thing that I precisely did, and no, it isn't pleasant, so I just want to get out of here, but at the same time some random guy is tearing me apart, and I hate it, HATE IT, but it must be done, right,<br>the Flea was torn apart to small, small pieces, which broke him beyond repair, but in fact I can understand him, because I can also feel these thrusts into me, even though it's been over a year, me and Izaya are together and every night we have this comfort sex going on between us, and that is why I don't regret being raped over a year ago, together with him, my only love, maybe thus he is planning a murder on that gang.

Sushi Rabu Simon/Dennis/Sushi  
>It was delicious, as always, but not really the same, that combination of wasabi, ginger and golden rice all rolled into a nori plant looked very tasty, but the look can't really tell you how you fell when you are eating it, so Simon didn't wait too long and took a bite of this improved sushi, the taste can be described as orgasmic, because he nearly jizzed his pants, but were able to hold it, so it wasn't that bad, and the rest of the day Simon imagined how great it would be if he could eat all these sushis from Dennis's ass, but he couldn't wait any longer so at the end of the day he asked Dennis if he would make sushi with him, and to his surprise Dennis agreed unaware of the kinky side of that question.<p>


	2. Foreplay with Pedobear is complete xD

**A/N: Okay so here comes Once sentence pornfics featuring Pedobear. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Contains Yaoi and it's Pedobear/Everyone so that you know. Durarara nor Pedobear doesn't belong to me! Now Enjoy and review for Feedback is greatly loved !**

Foreplay with Pedobear

**Izaya**

He didn't want to admit that the bear above him, aroused him, no he really didn't want to admit that, but somehow he couldn't stop his moans as the Pedobear thrusted into him with his beary incredible huge cock.

**Shizuo**

The blonde bodyguard really felt wierd, being raped brutally by the one known as Pedobear, yes he heard that Izaya had also sex with him, but he really felt that it would be better if he topped now, because Pedobear's small cock was too short and didn't even hit his prostate the way he wanted to.

**Vorona**

Vorona didn't think that she would enjoy this, for she didn't know what was she doing, but she felt amazing as the bear licked her nipples, while his hairy torso brushed her stomach, so she moaned with all her might and saw the light of lust in these big black orbs.

**Tom**

His dreads were in a mess, all over the pillow, as the one and only Pedobear licked his torso, Tom panted and was aroused in no time, so when Pedobear noticed the pre-cum he brushed it off with his torso, leaving the blow job for after sex, when the Bear stared at the dreads and imagined them brushing his back, he was aroused immediately and wasted no time to get into the elder debt collectors tight hole.

**Mikado**

Mikado moaned as he felt the bears cock hit his prostate, and his tongue licked the boys tears from his face, he admitted that he didn't imagined his virginity to be taken by a Pedobear, but he agreed to it when he heard that it'll be painless, of course the Pedobear lied to him, because he was glad to find an underage boy after raping four adults.

**Kida**

Kida Masaomi was overwhelmed by the sensations that the sex with Pedobear was giving him, of course it wasn't his first time, because he already tried it with Izaya, but this experience was so different and unreal that he considered this to be a dream, but unfortunately it wasn't as it turned out the next day when his back was hurting him so much that he couldn't move from the bed.

**Aoba**

Aoba moaned sweetly as he nearly came due to the delicate thrusts of the Pedobear above him, and he couldn't resist a silent scream of pleasure as the Bears fur teased his already abused by the Pedobears teeth, nipples, and after a while he came sprouting his sperm on the Pedobears face.

**Akabayashi/Shiki**

Akabayashi thrusted into Shiki with all his might, while he himself was taken by the Pedobear from behind, and he heard pleasurable moans form his lover and moaned himself when the beat over him had bitten his earlobe, the red head was confused when Shiki asked to change so that he too would be raped by the almighty Pedobear, and nobody cared that the Pedobear preferred children.

**Psyche**

Magneta orbs widening as the Pedobears cock thrust into Psyche, and arousing moans of a little boy was heard in the room, the Pedobear couldn't resist to compare Psyche and Izaya, but since Psyche looked more like a boy he made him come five times before the raven haired boy fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Tsukishima**

Blonde locks all sweaty as Tsukishima reached his orgasm, his glasses all foggy from the heat that his face emitted, but he couldn't reach his afterglow yet, not before the Pedobear releases his seed into him, for then he'll feel complete, and he admitted that even Roppi didn't give him such pleasure.

**Delic**

Delic denied that this act was pleasurable, no he didn't think so at all, because it was he who was always topping, and he found it unfair that the giant Pedobear made him an uke, no it wasn't pleasurable at all, but he barely reached his orgasm and didn't regret the sex, and the Pedobear assured him that he can top next time, but Delic didn't know that there won't be a next time.

**Butler!Shizuo**

Shitsuo didn't make a sound as the slow thrusts into him was abusing his prostate, in fact he cosidered it a challenge not to lose to that incredible Pedobear, but he couldn't resist a moan when he finally came to the bedsheet.

**Roppi/HIbiya**

Roppi tsked at the Prince beneath him, and asked the Pedobear who was topping him to fasten his pace, but the Pedobear didn't listen to him, since he wanted to take Hibiya on the floor rough and hard as he was, but that Roppi came into the picture and ruined it for him, so after changing the Pedobear got topped by the older male and found that feeling extremly pleasurable, but after that session the Pedobear never showed up again to anyone.

THE END


End file.
